


To change that part

by giveemcoffeekid



Series: Famous Last Words [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cocaine, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giveemcoffeekid/pseuds/giveemcoffeekid
Summary: Way back when...Tony doesn't know how to cope with his parents gone. So he does what he always does. But worse.This an OS from the Famous Last Words series and covers the time from before Tony got better. Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: Famous Last Words [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	To change that part

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not in a good place and read too many angsty stuff.  
> So here take this.

“I found you when you were half dead! I am trying to save you!” 

Rhodey was desperate. 

He really was. 

He came home to his loving boyfriend, expecting things to be bad. Expecting him to be high as a kite, and probably with a dick that was not his up his ass.    
Because Tony never learned how to cope.    
He expected him to be hurt.   
(He feared that he tried it again.)   
  
And he had been right. 

Because Tony hadn’t been home. 

And Rhodey knew that he was at some Party trying to forget.

(Trying it again)

The second he had arrived at Tony’s usual party location he had called for his boyfriend and never received and answer. 

Because said boyfriend had laid in the back on the floor covered in blood, puke, and pills. 

Now he was covered in needles, a sterile blanket, and a nasal cannula fighting to get his blood oxygen levels up.

“You expect me to thank you? To be grateful? Because I am not.” 

Tony looked him straight in the eyes. Nothing of his boyfriend was left in this winter of a man.

“Not this time James.” 

Rhodey flinched at the ice in Tony’s voice. 

“So what, you expect me to let you die? Just like that?” 

Tony smiled a cruel smile. 

“Honestly? Yeah. I mean what did you expect when you met a 15-year old that was already on his best way to get a coke addiction? That we would grow old together? Best friends til the end of the line?! And the past six years didn’t teach you anything? The other attempts? Tony Stark having a good life is a fairy tale. Happy lives are fairy tales. Wake up.” 

Tony laughed humourless and cruel and finally broke off the eye contact. 

Rhodey knew what Tony wanted to achieve. 

He wanted him to leave.    
Wanted to see that he truly was this awful person that he believed he was. 

Wanted to get rid of the last person who cared because then it would be easier. 

“I am not leaving Tony.” 

The mocking ice in his eyes vanished. Replaced by sheer, hot anger. 

“Why CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!” He screamed, trying to find something he could throw at his best friend.

“I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP, I DON’T WANT YOUR HELP!” 

Rhodey stayed silent until Tony’s breathing evened out.

“Oh yeah? Well, I don’t care. You are my brother in everything but blood. Well not brother that is really wrong, but you are family. You are my family. Want me to call momma and tell her that her favourite child tried to end his life?!” The ‘again’ stayed silent but both heart it loud and clear.

Tony couldn’t bring himself up to look at Rhodey anymore.

It stayed silent in the room albeit for the steady stream of hospital noise in the background.

Then there was a sob.

“Please. Rhodey Please.”    
Neither of them knew what he was begging for. 

  
Help?   
Death?   
Coke?

A kiss? 

  
All good guesses, all of them probably true. 

Rhodey just walked up to the bed and hugged his boyfriend. Held him tight, even though Tony didn’t react.    
Rhodey knew he craved this. Human touch, feeling safe, feeling close to the one person he didn’t hate. And eventually, he felt Tony melt into the touch. He wasn’t surprised when he felt his shirt getting wet. Wasn’t surprised when Tony’s hiccuped sobs escaped his throat.    
  
  


“They are gone Rhodey.” 

Tony whispered into the darkness of the room. Rhodey lying next to him, finally filling out the hospital bed. 

“I know.” 

He whispered back. 

He could see tears streaming down Tony’s face, even in the darkness of the dimly lit hospital room. 

“They will never know...I will never know…”

He took a shuddered breath. “I will never be more than a coke-addicted slut to them. My mom will never see me getting better.” 

He was full-on sobbing now. Rhodey started to caress his cheeks, whipping tears away. 

“Why bother? I just want my mom.”

It broke Rhodey’s heart. So much more than anything he had seen Tony doing. He had seen his friend at rock bottom, had seen him after suicide attempts, and after parties had gone wrong. 

But never had he seen his boyfriend so young. So broken.

“They died how they lived. Hating me.” 

A humourless laugh accompanied Tony’s whisper. “Hey no! They didn’t hate you Tony. They-” 

“What?! Have... - had a hard time showing any form of affection for their only child? Yeah, what a shame they didn’t use a condom back then, would have solved so many problems. But no they needed an heir. What a fucking joke. What a shame they just got a useless slut addicted to anything that can make him feel anything.” 

“Shut up.” Rhodey growled. 

“Not gonna let you talk shit like this about my best friend and boyfriend.” 

Tony actually stayed silent. 

“Yes, you are a coke-addicted slut. But you are my coke-addicted slut. You can sleep around as much as you please, I don’t care. As long as it’s safe and consent. The thing is that you giving consent and you staying safe has stopped a long time ago. And yes drug addiction is nothing good. But nothing we can’t fix. You being dead, that is nothing I can fix Tony. Please let me help you Tony, please.” 

Rhodey whispered and listened to the not so silent sobs of his best friend. 

“I am not worth this Rhodey. Honestly, I am nothing more than a glorified fuck toy.” It took everything in Rhodey to not slap him.

“Tony no. Stop this, please, please. You are worth this, you are worth everything. You are the kindest person I know, and the strongest. I love you Tony, and I know you love me. No matter how many times I walk in on you sleeping with god knows how many people at once. I love you because you are honest. You always told me that if I wanted this, it would be like this. And I don’t care, because none of them knows you. The things we do when we are hurt are not who we are.” 

“But to even come close to excuse my shit would mean I am always hurt.” Rhodey was silent for a second.

“Aren’t you.” It wasn’t a question. 

Silence. 

“Just make it stop. Please. Make...it stop.” 

“We can try Tones. And we will get this.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: twitter.com/giveemcoffeekid


End file.
